


ваше величество

by casmund



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Post-Canon, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casmund/pseuds/casmund
Summary: Ты говоришь, пойди на него, а я слышу: "приди ко мне"!Малькольму не дают покоя воспоминания о том дне, когда Макдуф пришел уговаривать его вернуть шотландский трон.





	ваше величество

**Author's Note:**

> Классическое проститерадибогаолегевгеньевич, к которому добавляются извинения перед актерами, играющими в театре Е. собственно Малькольма и Макдуфа. С другой стороны - ну нельзя же такое творить! Спасибо, горим. Им и посвящается, пожалуй.  
> Отдельные лучи любви Эмпатик, которая все-таки соавтор этого безобразия.

Лето подходило к концу, и каменные стены Инвернесса успели совсем остыть к разгару празднований. Малькольм заметил это рассеянно, выйдя наконец из парадной залы и оперевшись на окно в ближайшем же лестничном проходе.

Было странно праздновать коронацию там же, где все и началось. Малькольму было жарко, душно и страшно — за прошедший день он получил все, чего даже и не хотел, и от этого голову кружило. Он радовался громко, самому себе казавшись натужным, хлопал соратников по плечам, пил до дна, пытаясь вымыть тошнотный кислый привкус изо рта (ему все еще было не по себе, пусть не он убил дядю, его кровь все равно на его руках). Он выцепил брата, вернувшегося из Ирландии как раз под их переворот. Вместе с Доналом Малькольм разглядел в толпе и других родственников, приехавших после того, как все разрешилось: тут кузен, валлийский лорд, там дядюшка, шотландский посол в Ирландии, там троюродный племянник, вместе с Малькольмом приехавший из Англии. Лица смешивались в одно размытое пятно, путаясь кашей вместе с звуками и запахами.

А еще… Еще Малькольм не мог перестать чувствовать на себе тяжелый взгляд. Он не подымал головы или упорно смотрел в сторону, любезничая с кем-то еще, но, даже когда он отворачивался, взгляд обжигал его между лопаток, поднимаясь жаром вверх по шее. Он сам позволил себе только раз глянуть на Макдуфа, когда услышал, что он говорит с Доналом, и мог надеяться, что не заметит, как король косится на него. Макдуф, как оказалось, даже и не думал на него смотреть.

Малькольм подавил в себе непонятное разочарованное смущение и выскользнул в коридор как раз к праздничному салюту, который он сейчас и наблюдал, привалившись к холодном окну. Хлопки приглушались опьяненностью, но все равно заставляли вздрагивать. Звуки огнестрельного оружия никогда не будут казаться ему прежними. Сил не оставалось, и Малькольм совсем не знал, что теперь делать — миссия выполнена, справедливость восстановлена, хэппи энд. Он надеялся, боялся и больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы Макдуф нашел его здесь и сейчас. Макдуф, кажется, всегда знал, что ему надо делать. Малькольм пнул стену зло, сжимая в кармане телефон и не находя в себе сил побороть гордость.

— Не лучший способ справляться с эмоциями, Ваше величество. Можете сломать себе что-нибудь, — Макдуф появился словно из теней и каменной кладки, будто он только и дожидался мысленного зова своего короля.

Малькольм вздрогнул, услышав его голос, и медленно обернулся.  
— И что с того? Было бы обидно после стольких вложенных усилий?

Макдуф смотрел на него своими внимательными, слишком уж понимающими глазами, и Малькольму хотелось одновременно вывалиться из окна (и сломать себе не просто что-нибудь, а как минимум шею), взвыть и, пожалуй, влезть на Макдуфа. Он оперся на стену за собой, пытаясь изобразить непринужденность и заодно скрыть дрожь в коленях. Он был безвозвратно пьян и зол. И сильнее всего его злила невозмутимость Макдуфа, его молчаливое присутствие, от которого Малкольм начинал задыхаться. Словно одним своим присутствием он выдавливал из помещения весь воздух, оставляя его беспомощно барахтаться в безвоздушном пространстве.

— Было бы, — ответил Макдуф, склонив голову набок, — Еще, например, было бы обидно, если бы молодого короля ждал кто-то, жаждущий отомстить за убийство прежнего. Не мог же я оставить вас в одиночестве.

Малькольм оторвался наконец от своей стены и сделал шаг навстречу, а за ним второй и третий.  
— Доволен теперь тем, где я? Тем, кто я?

Макдуф ничего не ответил, но его взгляд выдавал больше чувств, чем могли раскрыть слова. Воздух между ними словно раскалился.

— Мне кажется, я задал тебе вопрос, мой благородный тан.

Макдуф тоже сделал шаг навстречу, сразу же становясь будто еще выше. Он посмотрел на Малькольма, вызывающе задравшего нос, сверху вниз.  
— Доволен.

Малькольм дрогнул, но сделал последний шаг навстречу, почти упираясь в грудь Макдуфа.

— Ненавижу тебя, — прошипел он сквозь зубы. Алкоголь, пусть и туманя сознание, добавил смелости и позволил наконец вскинуть руки и ударить Макдуфа кулаками в грудь. Тот едва покачнулся, и Малькольм, странно воодушевленный отсутствием реакции, накинулся на него пуще прежнего. Макдуф перехватил его за запястья так быстро, что тот едва успел это заметить. Малькольм дернулся, но не тут-то было. Эта ситуация дурно напоминала ту, другую, о которой он старался не думать.

— Тише, — сказал Макдуф и, помолчав, добавил, — Ваше величество.

Малькольм дернулся сильнее, за спиной у него все еще взрывались фейерверки, тонко пахло порохом, а руки на запястьях разжались так же быстро, как и схватили до того. Наваждение прошло, будто бы ему все это привиделось. Осталось только лёгкое покалывание на коже и жар, подымающийся от запястий, ударяющий прямо в голову. Стук собственного сердца оглушал. Хотелось сделать что-нибудь с Макдуфом, показать ему, как он ошибся, бросив Шотландию к его ногам вместе с головой дяди. Теперь всё вокруг принадлежало Малькольму. Каждый камень этого замка, каждая пядь земли, каждый человек был его собственностью. Макдуф обрёк их всех служить его прихоти. Поэтому теперь Малькольм не даст ему так просто уйти от ответа. Каждой минутой своей жизни он будет расплачиваться за те мгновения, что стоя на коленях твердил «Приди, убей его, и стань нам королём» как заведённый. Звук его голоса кипел в крови Малкольма, травил его как ядом. Поэтому теперь он собирался этот яд вернуть сторицей.

— Думаешь, тебе все можно? — Малькольм повел плечами, распрямляясь и откашливаясь. — Играешь людьми, как шахматами, а потом притворяешься, что делаешь это из добрых побуждений?

— Не было никаких притворств, мой король, — Макдуф моргнул, будто на самом деле удивленный словами Малькольма. — Игр в шахматы тоже не было. Я всего лишь исполняю долг перед родиной.

Малькольм зло скрипнул зубами и отступил, наконец, будто Макдуф все-таки обыграл его в той самой несуществующей партии в шахматы. Ему некстати вспомнилось, что король — самая слабая фигура. Шаг влево, шаг вправо. Все решают другие фигуры. Он подумал о всех тех, кто сейчас был в соседней зале. Интересно, кто окажется какой фигурой. Интересно, все ли эти фигуры одной с ним масти.

Дым от фейерверков совсем уже рассеялся, и их яркий кислотный свет сменился помигиванием ярких августовских звезд. Малькольм отошел к окну, сперва не отводя взгляда от игры бликов на лице Макдуфа, а потом резко развернулся к нему спиной, чувствуя себя так, будто он дичь, а за ним охотник, от которого не скрыться.

— Долг перед родиной или перед своей местью? — спросил он негромко. — Я хорошо тебя знаю, лорд Макдуф. Ты всегда был верным слугой моему отцу, но семья была для тебя на первом месте. Не кажется ли тебе, что из-за горя твой рассудок помутился, и ты сделал только то, что велело тебе разбитое сердце? Не заботясь о благе родины?

Макдуфа Малькольм помнил, наверное, столько же, сколько себя — подростком на приемах у отца, неловким и улыбчиво серьезным, позже юным рыцарем, которому доверялись жутко секретные задания (как тогда казалось маленькому Малькольму, у которого тогда был только водяной пистолет), а потом уже и остепенившимся лордом (пока Малькольм тайком пробирался на элитные вечеринки). Они никогда не были особо близки, но и Малькольм всегда был очень внимательным к деталям. Но и эта внимательность не могла объяснить, почему все сложилось так, как сложилось, почему они стояли сейчас у окна в замке убитого ради него, Малькольма, Макбета, почему лицо так горело только от того, что Макдуф был так близко за его спиной.

— Думаешь, было бы лучше, если бы все осталось, как было? — ответил ему Макдуф спокойно. — Лучше, если бы сумасшедший узурпатор продолжал заливать страну кровью?

Вздрогнув, Малькольм только невероятным усилием воли заставил себя не повернуться обратно к нему. Это было бы жалким проявлением страха и слабости перед ним, а ему нечего было бояться.

— Ты опять не отвечаешь на мой вопрос, тан. Твоею волей, мое слово теперь закон. Так что будь добр, отвечай, когда король спрашивает.  
Из-за стены доносился еще глухой шум непрекращающегося веселья и музыки, но между ними висела такая звонкая тишина, что можно было слышать стук собственного сердца. Когда Макдуф выдохнул, у Малькольма, кажется, поднялись волоски на загривке.

— Я сделал бы это так или иначе, мой король, — Малькольм дернулся от титула, как от пощечины. — Я был на пути в Англию еще до того, как все случилось. Я ради родины оставил свою семью тогда, когда они нуждались во мне больше всего, и себе, наверное, никогда этого не прощу. Сделал бы я что-то иначе, зная, что из-за моей преданности тебе и твоему отцу погибнут те, кто дорог мне больше всех на свете? Да. Но я не знал. И сейчас поздно об этом жалеть.

— Глупцы считают, что жалеть не поздно никогда, — Малькольм коснулся пальцами ледяного стекла, вторя оставшемуся в памяти узору фейерверков. — Скажи, Макдуф, предавший моего дядю и не уберёгший отца — считаешь ли ты, что искупил свои преступления? Думаешь, я должен тебе доверять после всего случившегося?

Он чувствовал как взгляд Макдуфа скользит, обжигая, по его сведённым лопаткам, болезненно прямой спине, расправленным плечам. Малькольму хотелось сжаться и обхватить себя руками, а лучше почувствовать себя в кольце сильных и горячих рук, как это было там… Он оборвал воспоминание, стряхивая с себя пристальный взгляд движением плеч. Запястья коснулись тёплые пальцы и тело словно прошило током.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы вновь заслужить Ваше доверие, мой король.

Малькольм сглотнул, пытаясь взять под контроль разбегающиеся мысли:  
— Тебе стоит стараться лучше, если ты так жаждешь преуспеть в этом деле. — Он задержал дыхание.

— Любое Ваше слово, мой король, для меня приказ, — шеи коснулось тёплое дыхание, Малькольм спиной чувствовал жар чужого тела, стоящего слишком близко. — Скажите, как мне услужить Вам.

Малькольм закрыл глаза опять и откинулся назад, на грудь Макдуфа. Это движение для него было еще одним прыжком веры. Малькольм ожидал, что тот оттолкнет его, схватит опять за волосы, или… Но ничего не произошло.

— Ваше величество… — спокойно начал Макдуф, но Малькольм не дал ему договорить.

— Если надумаешь меня предать, — зашептал он ему на ухо, откинув голову на плечо, — делай это как следует и быстро. Потому что если у тебя не получится, я достану тебя из-под земли и освежую, а твоя голова будет украшать тронный зал, как голова дикого волка.

Малькольм облизнулся, едва не задевая щеку Макдуфа, и притерся спиной еще ближе к нему. Его грудь казалась обжигающе горячей по сравнению с холодным замком. Тот все еще молчал, никак не реагируя.

— Что, не хочешь больше меня трогать? — поддразнил он. — А я вот прямо здесь и совсем не сопротивляюсь.

Макдуф будто отмер, выдыхая громко ему куда-то в макушку:  
— Мой король, я не смею…

— Ах, теперь, значит, не смеешь?! — Малькольм и сам не ожидал, что сорвется на истеричный фальцет, и развернулся рывком, так резко, что в глазах на секунду помутнело.

Он схватил Макдуфа за плечо, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Значит, как заставлять менять судьбы миллионов, так ты первый меня облапать, а как… — Малькольм сбился, отводя взгляд. Как что? Как король пытается затащить в постель? С праздника доносились ритмичные музыкальные басы, мешая думать, а Макдуф смотрел на него своими верными грустными глазами, дожидаясь окончания фразы, и Малькольм плюнул на всё, приподнимаясь на носочках, чтобы поцеловать его.

Макдуф отшатнулся, не дав даже приблизиться.

— Ваше величество, я… — Малькольм уже не слушал, что он там говорил, закрыв лицо руками и пытаясь вспомнить, когда ему в последний раз было настолько стыдно.

Он почувствовал, как теплая рука ложится на его плечо, а пальцы другой обхватывают запястье, убирая ладонь от лица.

— Перестань, — как-то почти всхлипнул Малькольм, но Макдуф вдруг оказался ближе, чем он был все это время, и от этого у Малькольма отключились сила воли и последние остатки гордости.

Макдуф осторожно поднес руку Малькольма к своему лицу и прижался к кончикам пальцев губами, мягко и бережно. Голова отключилась совсем, и в распаленном сознании вертелась только одна мысль — так, наверное, рыцари в Средневековье целовали руки своих прекрасных дам перед тем, как отправляться совершать подвиги. Только вот они уже вернулись из похода, победив дракона. Да и Малькольм не был, как ни крути, прекрасной дамой. Он выдернул руку из пальцев Макдуфа.

— Пойдем в спальню, — сказал он, срываясь на хрип. — Пойдем, ты не можешь сказать нет.

Макдуф, все еще не убравший руки с его плеча, помолчал и, наконец, отвел взгляд. Это чувствовалось первой настоящей победой за их сегодняшний разговор.

— Я провожу вас, — ответил он.

Малькольм осторожно подцепил руку со своего плеча и потянул, двигаясь к спальне. Макдуф шёл за ним, словно привязанный, его не нужно было вести, но чувствовать его руку в своей, видеть краем глаза, как он подчиняется, следуя почти шаг в шаг, было приятно. Этот человек был в его власти и знал об этом. Осталось только показать, насколько.

Они неслышно скользили по коридорам, избегая внимания прислуги, занятой всё ещё гремящим в его честь празднеством. Вдалеке слышался смех пьяных гостей, музыка, грохот посуды и стук каблуков. Ноги несли его вперёд, пружиня о каменный пол, в голове было пусто и легко, в груди словно кружили сухие листья. Рука Макдуфа ощущалась неправильно, слишком безжизненной. Хотелось почувствовать её на себе, вспомнить уверенную хватку в волосах, может быть даже на горле. Он сжал руку сам покрепче, безуспешно пытаясь вызвать какую-то реакцию.

Они остановились, наконец, у двери в гостевую комнату (Малькольм не мог и подумать о том, чтобы оставаться на ночь в комнате бывших хозяев или даже в своей комнате, которую он занимал раньше, гостя у них) и зависли оба ненадолго. Малькольм нащупал ручку за спиной и открыл дверь. Он уже успел представить себе, как запрет за ними замок, и вот тогда Макдуф прижмет его к стене, позволит обхватить его руками и ногами, цепляясь за единственное надежное в этом мире, как Макдуф разжал пальцы и почти без усилий убрал руку за спину.

— Идите спать, Ваше величество, — сказал он, пятясь от двери. — Я распоряжусь, чтобы у дверей была охрана.

Малькольм подавился воздухом.

— Доброй ночи, — Макдуф поклонился ему и сбежал так быстро, что Малькольм не успел ему даже ответить.

Зайдя в комнату, он закрыл дверь и сполз по ней на пол, пряча пылающее лицо в дрожащих коленях. Всё тело горело от стыда вперемешку со злостью. Кончики пальцев покалывало.


End file.
